The present invention relates generally to beverage containers and, more specifically, to a beverage container that may be selectively fastened and secured around the waist of an individual.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a beverage container that may be fashionably worn as a belt.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a beverage container that can be worn to improve the user""s balance, particularly child users.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a beverage container that may replace conventional beverage containers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a beverage container that may provide the user of the beverage container with a temperature monitoring system.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a beverage container that may act as a weighted device to assist in the workout routine of the user or to provide beverages during outside activities, such as an amusement park, zoo, horseback riding, bike riding, roller skating, boating, or and the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a beverage container that has a detector window to monitor the consumption of the beverage within the beverage container belt.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention is a beverage container belt. The beverage container belt consists of a beverage container housing and two belt strap ends with fastening means. The belt straps are located one at each of the distal ends of the beverage container housing.
The belt straps may be of a sturdy yet pliable fabric that consists of mating hook-and-loop material. The belt straps provide the user of the beverage container belt with the means for securing the beverage container belt around the waist.
The beverage container housing is an elongated and flexible structure that provides the beverage storage means for the beverage container belt.
The container housing consists of a filling plug, a filling orifice, an isolating element, a fluid level indicator, a temperature indicator, and a straw with a winder mechanism. The filling plug provides the means for retaining a fluid once it has been placed into the beverage container belt via the filling orifice. The filling orifice is an aperture that provides the mating means for the filling plug as they work in conjunction to retain any fluid placed within the beverage container belt.
The isolating element is a pliable, water resistant, and temperature retardant strip of fabric that may provide the means for preventing the body heat of the user from changing the temperature of the fluid or beverage being stored within the beverage container belt.
The fluid level indicator is a transparent element furnished with measurement marking means and located on the front most end of the beverage container belt at one of its distal ends. The fluid level indicator provides the user of the beverage container belt with the means for monitoring the contents being stored within the beverage container belt.
The temperature indicator resembles that of a conventional thermometer that displays the temperature as a color, the color corresponding to a known temperature range. The temperature indicator provides the user of the beverage container belt with the means for monitoring the temperature of the fluid or beverage contents being stored within the beverage container belt. The temperature indicator is also located on the front most end of the beverage container belt.
The winder mechanism is a spring loaded unit that is located on the front most end of the beverage container belt at the distal end opposite the level and temperature indicators. The winder mechanism provides the user of the beverage container belt with the means of selectively extending or rewinding the retractable straw.
The winder mechanism includes a nozzle, a selectively extendible straw, a winder mechanism housing, a collecting member, a spool plate, and a coiled spring. The winder mechanism housing provides the housing means for all of the components that comprise the winder mechanism.
The nozzle is a cone shaped structure that protrudes from the extendible straw. The extendible straw is an elongated straw coiled within the winder mechanism housing. The extendible straw provides the user of the beverage container belt with the means for hands-free drinking.
The extendible straw in turn is positioned for free spinning with respect to the beverage container housing as the extendible straw is extended from the winder mechanism housing.
The collecting member is an L-shaped cylindrical structure that is positioned within the beverage container housing and provides the means for extracting substantially all of the fluids/or beverage being stored within the lowest point of the beverage container belt.
The user of the beverage container belt fills and then secures the beverage container belt around his or her waist. With the beverage container belt in place and using the extendable retractable straw the individual may now carry on with a full range of physical activities without the hindrance of having to stop or locate a conventional beverage container.
A portable liquid container is provided that comprises: an elongated, flexible container, the container having a passage for receiving liquids, and a closing member for closing the passage, the container further having a first end and a second end, the first and second ends having fastening members for fastening the first end to the second end such that the container may be belted about a user; a hollow mating member having a first end, the first end having an opening positioned within the container, and a second end, the second end having an opening positioned outside the container; a hollow collection member positioned within the container, the collection member having a first end and a second end, the first end being positioned within the container to receive liquids from within the container, the collection member second end being mated with the mating member for liquid passage through the mating member; an extendable and flexible straw having a first end and a second end, the first end being mated with the mating member for liquid passage into the straw, the straw first end being rotatable with respect to the mating member; and a winder mechanism positioned on the container, the winder mechanism receiving the straw from the mating member, coiling the straw within the winder mechanism, and discharging the straw second end from within the winder mechanism, the winder mechanism allowing the straw to be uncoiled and extended beyond the winder mechanism, the winder mechanism having a spring for rewinding the extended straw within the winder mechanism.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises a layer of heat insulating material attached to the container and positioned such that the material is between the container and the user when the container is belted about the user.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises a temperature gauge attached to the container, the gauge indicating the temperature of the contained liquids.
In another embodiment, the temperature gauge further comprises at least two color indicators for indicating the liquid temperature.
In another embodiment, the number of color-coded indicators is four, the indicators comprising a red, yellow, green and blue indicator.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises a fluid level indicator, the fluid level indicator indicating the level of the contained liquids.
In another embodiment, the container is constructed from a heat insulating material.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises a liner, the liner being impermeable with respect to liquid.
In another embodiment, the liner is constructed from a heat insulation material.
In another embodiment, the container first and second end fastening members comprise a first hook-and-loop fastener portion and a second hook-and-loop fastener portion.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises a nozzle attached to the straw second end.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises a bottom portion, the collection member first end being positioned within the container bottom portion.
In another embodiment, the winder mechanism further comprises: a housing the housing having an entry passage for receiving mating member second end, the housing having an exit passage for receiving the straw; a coil spring having a first end and a second end, the first end attached to the housing; and a spool plate attached to the coil spring second end such that rotation of the spool plate winds the coil spring, the spool plate having a spool portion, the spool plate further having a passage, such that the straw is received through the spool plate passage, wound upon the spool portion, and discharged through the housing exit passage.
In another embodiment, the straw first end further comprises an enlarged portion; and the mating member further comprises an enlarged interior for receiving the straw first end enlarged portion for rotation therein.
A portable liquid container is provided comprising: an elongated, flexible container, the container having means for adding liquid within the container, and means for belting the container about the waist of the user; means for providing liquid passage into an extendable and flexible straw, the straw being rotatable with respect to the container; and means for extending the straw to the user""s mouth and retrieving and coiling the straw upon completion of use by the user.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises means for reducing heat transfer between the container and the user""s body.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises means for measuring and communicating the temperature of the liquid within the container to the user.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises means for communicating the amount of liquid remaining in the container to the user.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises means for reducing heat transfer between the liquids in the container and the environment about the container.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises means for reducing heat transfer between the liquids in the container and the container.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.